


Sweet Surrender

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Capricorn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Capricorn Table, Community: 15kisses, Foreplay, Human Benny Lafitte, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-smut, Rough Kissing, The Dean & Benny Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean & Benny kissing against a wall.





	Sweet Surrender

Dean backed up to the wall as Benny advanced. He shook, not with fear, but with anticipation. Benny pressed against Dean. They were nose to nose. Dean pressed forward. Benny leaned his head back out of reach, denying him. Dean leaned his head back against the wall, submitting. Benny ran his hands down Dean's arms and grabbed his wrists. He raised Dean's arms above his head. They stared at each other intently. Benny held both of Dean's wrists in one hand and slid the other one down to caress Dean's cheek. His fingers slid into Dean's hair and gripped it tightly. He moved in for a hungry kiss. Dean returned it greedily. Benny released Dean's hands to grab his thighs, encouraging him to lift up his legs to wrap them around Benny's hips. He slid his hands to Dean's ass. Dean's hands went to Benny's shoulders and combing through Benny's hair. He knocked off his hat. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom and Dean was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wall" prompt off the Capricorn Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
